The Mistaken Path
by savya398
Summary: A scandalous affair between two unlikely individuals leads the wizarding world down a darker and more destructive path.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"This won't happen again," the lovely red haired woman growled as she rearranged her clothing.

"Of course it won't," the tall blonde man smirked as he readjusted his expensive robes.

"I mean it this time. I'm getting married and I can't let this continue," the young red head insisted.

"I was getting tired of you anyway," the blonde haired man sneered with a careless shrug. The only reason he'd seduced the woman in the first place was on the orders of his Lord to gather information about the organization the young woman was a part of.

"You're horrible," she snarled.

"You didn't think so just moments ago when you were crying out my name," he replied with a knowing smirk.

She glared at him her deep emerald eyes flashing like the Killing Curse. He felt a moment of desire spark at the power and beauty she exuded. Yes his Lord had had to order him to her initially because of her blood status but he had to admit that the mission hadn't been as onerous as he had expected. She had been full of fire and passion and was actually quite brilliant. It was really too bad she was a Mudblood.

She snorted and refused to act embarrassed. She was too proud to show her hurt and too proud to admit to herself that perhaps starting this affair with an older married man hadn't been in her best interest. But he had come on to her so strongly. Flattered her, given her expensive gifts, and talked about subjects that she herself was so passionate about. She hadn't been able to resist. She didn't think it was love she felt but it was something, something she'd never felt before. It was exciting and wrong and dangerous, and she hadn't been able to stop.

"Goodbye," was all she said as she made her departure not even waiting for a response from the man she had had a very passionate romance with for the past four months.

That was the last time the unexpected lovers saw one another. Although, they still thought of one another now and again. She thought of him when she found out she was pregnant. He thought of her when her wedding was announced in the paper. She thought of him when she gave birth to her son and discovered he was white blonde instead of the expected jet black. He thought of her when casting the Killing Curse during Death Eater raids. She thought of him as she hid her son's true features with a blood potion. He thought of her when his Lord slated her for death. She thought of him during her last breath thinking that he would never know the truth about their son. He thought of her when he heard the news of her death and the survival of her son.

Harry James Potter was only seven but he was already better at doing household chores than most adults. He could cook, clean and garden all with expert ease. He even managed all of these large tasks after going to school all day, doing homework and getting beaten up by his large cousin and his friends. A part of Harry knew that these chores weren't fair and resented the Dursleys for the way they treated him. But he just wanted their acceptance. He was only seven and he wanted them to love him like they so obviously loved his cousin Dudley.

Harry did everything he was supposed to do. He even stopped doing well in school when Uncle Vernon got angry at him for getting higher marks than Dudley. Harry ignored the strange things that happened to him and tried to suppress the strange well of power of that seemed to rise up inside him when he was feeling particularly upset. He liked the swirling warm feeling inside him but the Dursleys didn't so he did his best to make sure that he didn't bother them.

There were times however when his resentment was too much for him and he wanted nothing more than to run away from the Dursleys or wish that his mum and dad hadn't died in a car crash and would come to rescue him.

It was one sunny day and Petunia Dursley had decided to buy some rare red peonies. She almost hadn't because they were too expensive but decided that in the end it would be worth it to see her neighbor Missy's face when she saw the beautiful flowers in Petunia's front lawn. When she got home she quickly set about to getting her freakish nephew to plant flowers right away.

The flowers made Harry's skin itch. He didn't want to keep touching them because it kept making the itching and swelling worse but he knew he had to do it or else be sent to his cupboard without dinner. The swelling and the itching grew worse and worse until it cut off Harry's throat. He could barely breathe and he passed out on the lawn. Luckily one of the neighbors noticed and called 911. An ambulance came quickly to take him to the hospital.

However the moment he was taken through the doors of the hospital an alarm was sounded. A ward in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries was notified that a magical medical issue had arrived in a muggle hospital and several healers arrived on the scene to take the patient and obliviate those involved. They quickly snatched up the child who was having a severe magical allergic reaction and took him back to St Mungos. Once the correct potions were administered and the swelling went down the healers were able to recognize just who their patient actually was. They were shocked to see the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead and couldn't believe that they had Harry Potter here in their care.

But one of the healers was puzzled by Harry's allergy which they were able to determine was caused by a rare type of magical peonies. It was a fairly distinct allergy and since he had personally seen to the care of James Potter and known James' mother and father he knew that sort of allergy had never shown up in the Potter line. It couldn't have come from Lily Potter since she was a muggleborn but then where did it come from?

It got healer Baybridge curious and so he did a genealogy test. What he discovered shocked him. Harry Potter wasn't a Potter. Further tests proved that the boy was under the guise of an illegal blood potion. Such potions were used in the cases when a wife was unfaithful to her husband. They would brew the potion and slip a few drops of the husband's blood into it before giving it to their child and it would make that child appear to be the child of their husband instead of whoever they had been having the affair with. It could change the appearance but it couldn't stand up to blood tests or other paternity spells.

Lily Potter had been unfaithful to her husband and then she had hidden the results. Knowing that the results would drastically shock the wizarding world but knowing that it was the right thing to do he informed the rest of the staff and then the proper authorities. He also sent an owl to Harry Potter's real father.

It was decided that the antidote to the blood potion would be given to the young boy to return him to his true shape. It was only right since the potion itself was illegal. Healer Baybridge was the one who explained the entire situation to the frightened boy. He'd grown up with muggles so he didn't even know anything about magic. Healer Baybridge took the time to explain the magical world as best as he could to the seven year old and then about the situation he was now in before giving him the antidote.

The boy actually took it very well. He was excited about magic and absolutely thrilled that his father was still alive. It was with relief that Healer Baybridge discovered that Harry's father was actually on his way and had filed and been granted custody of the little boy. Healer Baybridge was reading Harry a story from the Tales of the Beetle Bard when Lucius Malfoy swept into the room with his tall powerful frame, long blonde hair, silver cane and expensive and elaborate robes he was the perfect picture of the powerful pureblood lord.

Lucius stopped dead when he noticed the little boy sitting in the bed. The little boy with the newly acquired features that greatly resembled Lucius' own. Harry now sported the typical Malfoy white blonde hair and fair alabaster skin; although his hair curled where Lucius' was silky straight. The boy had a similar pointed nose, high cheekbones and pointed chin. The square jaw, full lips and the almond shaped Avada Kedavra green eyes belonged to his mother.

The boy sent Lucius a timid, hopeful smile. It took a moment but eventually Lucius smiled back at the boy. Harry Potter was his son. Lucius knew exactly how to use this to his advantage. Things were about to change. The wizarding world would never be the same.

* * *

**So this is just a short little one-shot I've had lying around for a while and I thought that I would just post it. It was kind of just something I created because I don't think I've ever seen anything with Lucius as Harry's father before and I was curious about how something like that would come about. I don't think I will write more on it and I consider it to be complete. But who knows? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
